


Tomsdemons fanfic requests

by halokit1231



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Pre-Relationship, re-established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic requests from my tumblr blog Tomsdemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomco: Island

“I can be just as bad as the next guy!” Marco snapped with a glare towards Tom who was sitting on the stairs grinning at Marco. Star was sitting on her bed looking over some homework and chewing the end of her pencil while she tried to ignore the two next to her.

“YOU? Bad? Please! You’re about as bad as Marshmallow there!” Tom laughed pointing to the small pink bunny that was sitting on the bed. Marco took a deep breath in and let it out through his nose clearly annoyed by Tom.

“Well I bet I’m badder then you!” the words got out before Marco could think. Tom was caught off guard by this and showed it in the way he leaned away from Marco. His grin fell and he scowled at Marco before standing up the step making him a bit taller then Marco.

“Oh yeah?” Tom asked and Marco thought about stepping down at this. Instead he clenched his fists and had to stand on his tiptoes so he was face to face with Tom again. He really shouldn’t have been taking a challenge of ‘Who can be badder’ from a demon but his pride was on the line here!

Finally Star slammed her work book shut making both of them look up. She turned towards them and hopped off her bed her wand appearing in her hand. “Alright you two! I need to study or I’m getting detention.”

Marco and Tom both looked to each other and mouthed “Uh oh.” as Star blasted a portal into the middle of her room. She reached over and grabbed their hands leading them both to the portal.

“So settle this and when I’m done I’ll come get you!” Star said and pushed them into the portal before lightly dropping Marshmallow in after them.

“Wait! Star!” But the portal closed leaving them both sitting on what appeared to be a beach with neon green sand. They kept silent as they sat on the beach waiting to see if Star was bluffing or not. She didn’t come back in the few minutes that they didn’t say anything so it was a good assumption that she was serious.

Tom grumbled, stood up and went over to pick up Marshmallow. “This is your fault, you know.” Tom said barely looking over his shoulder at Marco.

“My fault?!” Marco replied indignantly jumping to his feet and wiping sand off his jeans. “You started it!”

Tom turned back to him he wasn’t mad in fact he was grinning again. “Yeah but I’m a demon. It’s not up to me to end those kinds of things. That’s your job. Safety kid.” 

Star just HAD to tell Tom about that nickname didn’t she? Tom knew almost all of the buttons to push to get a reaction from Marco and Marco HATED that. Usually he wasn’t so easy to be bothered but Tom was so infuriating sometimes and the fact that he Marco… No. That thought had to stay shoved deep down in Marco’s mind far, far away from the surface.

Least Tom had gotten better with his anger management. Like recently he didn’t even need to keep Marshmallow with him at all times. He only did it now because he’d gotten attached to the small bunny and didn’t trust leaving it back home.

Marco let out an aggravated sigh but dropped the subject because why bother? He took a moment to look around at where they were. It was a weirdly colored tropical island type setting. The sky was light pink and yellow which reflected back onto the sea before them, behind them were bright blue and purple trees where a bunch of animal like noises were coming from. Marco knew they weren’t any animals he’d have ever heard of though.

“Where are we?” Marco asked walking up next to Tom who was staring out at the horizon standing far enough from the ocean so the water wouldn’t hit his feet. He actually looked pretty amused too, like he knew something Marco didn’t.

“An abandoned island dimension. Completely void of life other then what lives in the forest and currently you and I.” Tom explained walking down the beach with Marco following him. Marco looked towards the forest and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. The eyes disappeared and Marco began walking faster now next to Tom. If the thing that had been watching them was like what he fought on a regular basis then he could probably take it on but he didn’t want to find out.

“Where are we going?” Marco asked after they’d been walking for what felt like an eternity.

“You’ll see.” was Tom’s only reply and Marco frowned at him. Of course Tom would know more about this place then he’d let on. Tom led him a bit closer towards the forest and Marco thought to stop following him. Except that would mean being left out in the open alone for whatever was in the forest to get him. Tom got right up to the edge of the forest and pulled some leaves away to reveal a path. He began walking up the path and Marco stopped following him.

“I’m not going in there.” Marco said sternly planting his feet in the soft sand and refusing to take another step. Tom turned towards him looking slightly agitated. He put Marshmallow on the ground who began hopping down the trail as though it knew where to go.

“Yes you are.” Tom replied though he didn’t move. Marco stomped his feet into the sand and glared at Tom making it obvious he had no intention of moving. Tom bit his tongue trying to hide his aggravation as he stomped towards Marco and grabbed his hand tugging him along.

“Hey!” Marco yelled and dug his feet further into the ground trying to keep himself from being dragged along.

“Just trust me would ya!” Tom snapped starting to lose hold on his temper. Marco could hear that in his voice and stopped trying to fight going into the forest. He’d rather deal with what’s in the woods then an angry Tom. The further they went into the woods the darker things seemed to get and Tom’s grip on Marco’s hand loosened though he didn’t let Marco go. But then again Marco didn’t exactly let Tom go either. They finally came to a spot that was almost completely pitch black.

“Are you going to tell me where we are now?” Marco asked then heard Tom snap his fingers and suddenly a small fire ball shot around them and everything was lit up. They were standing in the middle of an opening in the forest where a small watering hole sat and a canopy was strung connecting two trees. Tom let go of Marco’s hand and went over to the canopy where he laid down and put his feet up smiling to himself. Several small fire balls were the only thing keeping the place lit.

“What is this place?” Marco asked looking around in astonishment.

“This whole island is a place Star and I found back when we were together.” Tom explained as Marco sat down next to the water running his hand through it. The water was cold but not uncomfortable, Marco took his shoes and socks off so he could put his feet in the water. “We use to sneak down here cause our parents didn’t know about it.” It felt a little weird for Tom to take Marco to a place that was special for him and Star. It also raised a very good question

“So why’d you bring me here?” Marco asked looking down at his reflection. He didn’t even notice Tom had gotten out of the canopy.

“So I could do this.” Tom said and when Marco looked towards him, he leaned down and kissed Marco on the lips. It didn’t last long and it was actually pretty gentle but it was definitely a kiss. Though the only reason it didn’t last long was because Marco practically jumped out of his skin and pulled away in shock. Tom frowned at him and quickly looked away. He was trying to look angry but he looked more upset then anything.

“Why?!” Marco practically yelled and Tom frowned more looking further away.

“I-Star…. We thought you… Nothing. I was wrong.” Tom said turning and stalking away. Marco got to his feet quickly and grabbed Tom’s hand pulling him around. For the second time that day he acted without thinking by pulling Tom back to him and kissing him. Marco’s cheeks were burning but it was hard to see him blush. The small flames around them shot up and died down again with Tom’s shock. Once again it was Marco who ended the kiss pulling away and just staring at Tom. Silence hung around them and neither dared to say anything for fear of how the other would react.

Until finally Tom grabbed Marco’s shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This time the kiss was rougher, deeper but still sweet. Marco kissed back while reaching down and grabbing Tom’s hand. They stayed like this until they had to break for air both separating and staring into each others eyes.

“OOOOHHHH!!!” they heard a very familiar voice cheer from behind them, both practically jumped out of their skin and spun around to see Star staring at them smiling widely and holding Marshmallow.

“S-Star?! What are you doing here?!” Tom asked clearly embarrassed over being caught.

“I got done with my work and came to find you guys!” she bounced towards them dropping Marshmallow back into Tom’s arms to dance around them. “I should have known! You guys have been into each other since like forever!” Star cheered making Marco blush more. “I knew sending you here would set something up!” she said pointing her wand at them.

“You set this up?!” Marco looked to Tom who met his gaze at the exact same time and they both turned away again.

“Well yes and no. I only sent you here, what you two just did?” she began to grin more. “Was all YOU!”

Star blasted a portal out of there and stepped half way into it before saying “Come on love birds! Let’s go home.”

Marco and Tom looked back to each other and smiled. With his free hand Tom reached over and lightly tugged on Marco’s hand. Marco closed his hand around Tom’s lancing his fingers through the breaks between Tom’s and they followed Star back through the portal.


	2. TomStar: One More Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is home alone and keeps thinking back on her previous relationship with Tom

The moon hung in the sky facing down towards the two as though waiting for their next move. He held out his hand to her, she’d smile and take his hand in hers. Then they’d be off away dancing and laughing, going far from castles, royalty and responsibilities. But that was a long time ago, now Star wasn’t in her castle and they weren’t going to dance all night ever again.

But some nights when Star looked up and saw the moon over head she thought about their time together. She thought about sneaking out, dancing in areas forbidden by her parents and most of all she thought about him. She took her horned headband off and stared at it. “I’m not the only one with horns.” his voice rings through her head and she feels a smile form on her face.

It was an inside joke between them when they started dating. Every time she mentioned how bad he was acting he’d reply with that. He even gave her the headband so the joke could go on. Her smile fell and she put the headband on her bed laying back down to stare at the canopy above her.

Marco had gone to a game with Alfonzo and Ferguson for the night; he invited Star along but she didn’t feel like gaming with them. Instead she stayed back at the house thinking back on her failed relationship and feeling nostalgic.

She’d starting thinking about Tom a lot more ever since the Blood Moon incident. Their relationship had gotten better after that, she even considered him a friend now. But that came with one price, memories of their time together and missing him.

Star closed her eyes hoping she’d fall asleep and forget about those memories. There was a familiar rhythmic knock coming from the balcony door and Star sat up in her bed looking towards the balcony door. The knock came again, so she went to the balcony doors and opened it to find Tom standing there looking back at the moon. When the doors opened though he looked over his shoulder and gave his usual smug grin to her.

“Hey, Starship!” he said turning around to face her completely. It wasn’t uncommon for him to show up out of the blue anymore. Not since he apologized at least. He showed up quite often now usually to just hang out or to vent about something. Though the venting usually left burning holes in the ground so they had to do that outside. Star gave him a small smile

“Hey.” she replied stepping outside next to him closing the door behind her.

“Safety Kid here?” he asked her as they walked to the railing of the balcony.

“No, he went out with Alfonzo and Ferguson.” Star replied leaning on the balcony railing.

“Why didn’t you join them?” Tom asked leaning on the rail too. Star gave a small shrug she didn’t want to admit that she was thinking about him or her life before coming to Earth.

“I just didn’t feel like it.” she lied and refused to look directly at him. Instead she focused up staring at the moon. Tom looked up with her not saying anything else either. They stood in a comfortable silence both thinking back to the last time things were like this. Just the two of them and the moon.

Tom looked over to Star and smiled dreamily at her. He leaned his head in his hand just staring at her while she looked to the sky. It felt just like back when he’d sneak her out of the castle. She noticed him staring and turned towards him lightly pushing him. “Don’t do that.” she laughed and he frowned but shrugged it off.

That’s when an idea formed in his head he smiled and climbed onto the railing before stepping off only to float in the air from the raising heat that he was constantly generating. He held his hand out to Star who looked at it and this time it was her turn to frown. “Tom. We broke up” she said shaking her head and stepping back away.

“It’s nothing romantic. Just to make up for our missed dance at the ball?” Tom offered he was being pushy. But looking at the scene before her was so familiar. Him floating in the air the light of the moon shining down on him and his hand held out to her.

“Alright. One more dance.” She reached out and grabbed his hand he pulled her up and she was floating too. He smiled brightly at her and she couldn’t help but return the smile.

With no music he led her in a dance right there floating above Marco’s backyard. It was a very simple waltz one of the first ones either of them learned when their parents forced them into dance classes like all royalty had to learn. But every step, every sweep and twirl seemed special like they were stepping back through time together. They danced together for a very long time though when they stopped it still didn’t feel like long enough. The dance was ended with Tom dipping Star and there faces inches apart. Both staring with expressions as though they were lost within one and other. Star finally looked away and laughed awkwardly which broke Tom out of his dream like state. He set Star back down on the balcony and smiled at her.

“Just like old times, huh?” he asked sitting on the balcony railing next to her. She nodded her head in agreement.

“Yeah” there was a small laugh mixed in with her voice. “I gotta go to bed, Tom.” she said turning towards him. He seemed disappointed by this until Star leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You’re doing a great job.” she whispered in his ear before going back to the house. The fire around his feet shot up and he couldn’t hide the giant smile that came

“Yes!” he whisper yelled doing a little dance in place before realizing he was setting the balcony on fire. He began trying to stomp the fires out as Star watched from behind one of the curtains that covered the balcony door. He was getting better and maybe someday they could try again.


	3. TomStar: Of Course I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Star are living together. Star bring home a new puppy and Tom is not happy about this.... Or is he?

Tom couldn’t hide his anger as he tried to balance his phone against his ear, a bouquet of roses in one hand, a bag of groceries in the other and opening the door to his and his girlfriends apartment. “Listen you little…” he had to catch himself and take a deep breath before continuing. “Just… Fix this before I get to the office tomorrow or I swear I will personally evict you from the building!” he managed to keep from insulting the guy but couldn’t stop from yelling.

As he stepped into the apartment he dropped the bag of groceries on the side table next to the door and hung up on the man without another word. He took another deep breath to calm himself before dropping his phone onto the table and going to the kitchen.

Star wouldn’t be getting off work for another hour and a half so that left him just enough time to set up. He pulled a vase out of the cabinet above the sink and filled it with warm water. He dropped the roses into the vase before beginning work on dinner, his idea was a nice romantic steak dinner with little candles, romantic music, roses, the whole nine yards.

The table was set and everything looked perfect. He smiled proudly at his handy work and walked back towards the living room. Star wouldn’t be home for a little bit so he figured he could sit and rest awhile.

He must have ended up falling asleep on the couch because the next thing he knew he was waking up with something heavy jumping on his stomach. He woke up with a loud curse and trying to catch his breath after whatever jumped on him knocked it out. A pair of big brown eyes and a black nose were the first things he saw.

“What the…” before he could finish the thing on top of him barked at him and began licking. “AH! No stop that!” he yelled shoving the thing away and back up to look at it. It was a small rottweiler puppy with a a spiked collar on it, Tom stared at it completely confused. “Cerberus?” he asked and the dog jumped back onto him.

Star came back into the living room from getting change and laughed as she watch Tom get jumped on by the small dog. She jumped onto the couch next to him and took the dog from him. He glared at the dog before looking up to Star softening the glare but still scowling. “What is that?” he asked.

“A puppy obviously!” Star cheered holding the dog up to Tom’s face. Tom frowned at it and it licked his nose. Star giggled again and took it away from Tom’s face.

“I can see that.” He said sounding completely unamused “Why is it here?” Star frowned at him and began scratching the dog behind its ears.

“I was hoping he’d help you. Ever since Marshmallow passed away you’ve been really down in the dumps.” she explained, putting the dog on the couch before reaching forward and using her finger to pull Tom’s frown up into something that kind of resembled a smile. “So no more frowny faces.” she said puffing her cheeks out a bit. Tom couldn’t stay mad at that in fact he began to laugh as he pushed her hands down.

“Alright. Just don’t let that thing in the bed with us tonight.” Tom said as he stood up off the couch and grabbed Star’s hand. “Come on I made dinner for us.”

The dinner wasn’t nearly as romantic as Tom had been hoping for. At least not with that dog sitting at his feet making those stupid sad noises. He glared down at the dog and kind of shoved it away with his foot. “No.” he whispered

“Go away.” the dog wagged its tail in response and jumped on him making him pull his leg away. “Stop that!” he hissed making Star look up from her dinner

“Tom, everything ok?” she asked. Tom straightened up as soon as she spoke up.

“Yeah! I’m fine…” he said but shot a glance down at the dog. He shook his head and focused back in on his girlfriend. “So, Star. How’s dinner?” he asked trying to ignore the whimpering dog.

“It’s really good! This was so sweet of you, Tom. You even got the sparkling grape juice I like.” she complimented and he beamed at her. Suddenly the dog barked and jumped on Tom making his smile fall. He looked back to the dog who met his gaze with what Tom could only describe as the cutest face ever. He grumbled cut a small piece of steak and snuck it under the table for the dog.

“Fine, here. Now go away.” he muttered hoping Star wouldn’t notice. But the stifled laugh from the other side of the table said other wise. Tom looked back to Star

“What?” Star stifled another laugh and shook her head though she had a big grin on her face.

“Nothing!” she replied in a sing song voice. The rest of the dinner went by fairly uninterrupted by the new dog and their conversation was the usual talk about work or what happened in their day. Star telling crazy stories about what new adventure she went on at the zoo, Tom talking about new business deals, both of them exchanging jokes.

The night was pretty usual too they did dishes together, took a walk around the park this time bringing a new walking mate with them. When they got home sat on the couch to watch a movie though the dog insisted on sitting between them which put a bit of a damper on Tom’s mood.

“Cerberus, stop that!” Tom snapped when the dog kept trying to like his face during the movie. Star who was laying on him laughed and grabbed the dog pulling it away.

“You like him.” she said in a voice like the one she had at dinner. “You already named him even.” she held the dog above her head, it kicked its legs a bit and let out a small bark.

“Did not. It just looks like my uncles old dogs.” Tom said looking back to the tv. His uncle Hades use to have three rottweilers Cer, Ber and Us. So when Hades would call the dogs all at the same time it came out as Cerberus and that’s how Tom usually knew them.

Star made a small “Pffft!” noise and replied “Tsun.”

“Weeb.” He said making her laugh as he ruffled her hair

After the movie Star took the dog for another shorter walk before coming home for the night. But other then those few things it was a fairly normal night. Star was in bed before Tom which didn’t surprise Tom, considering the story she told about having to wrestle with a gorilla to get a toy for a little kid back. She had put the dog in the bathroom making a little bed for it in the bathtub.

Tom was heading for bed when he heard the dog crying from the bathroom. He stopped a moment and listened again before opening the door. He walked in and the dog jumped up waking its tail at him. The dog was pretty cute and it seemed to really like Tom. Tom sighed and picked the dog up along with its blankets and the pillow Star had give it.

“Just don’t ruin anything…” he muttered as he carried it to the bedroom and placed it on the ground using the pillow and blankets to make a new bed for it. He got in bed and got ready to sleep when he heard the dog crying again only it was closer this time. He opened his eyes and rolled over staring down at the dog that stared back up at him in the darkness. He picked the dog up and put it on the bed. He didn’t even try to push it away when it climbed up next to him getting in between him and Star.

He closed his eyes again when he heard Star laugh from next to him. He opened one eye to see her staring at him with a knowing grin. He grinned back at her and for the second time that night asked her “What?”

“You like him.” shook his head leaned over, gave Star a kiss on the forehead and whispered

“Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Star would be a total weeb and no one can convince me other wise. I also imagine Older!Human!Tom as some sort of high powered boss of a company like a CEO or something.


	4. TomStar: Things You Said to Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Star break up

Clenched fists, raised voices and an uncontrolled anger. These were all things Tom was use to. When his dad was angry the entire underworld knew it, he didn’t hide anything and that’s how Tom thought things were suppose to be.

Calm demeanor, scolding tones and perfect control. These were all the things Star was use to. Her mother was always calm always controlled and always the perfect embodiment of how responsible collected a queen should be.

And both Star and Tom wanted to be different from their parents.

Star loved her mother and respected her. Her mother was a good queen, she was fair and just didn’t let her emotions get in the way of ruling. But as a parent she was a tad bit emotionally detached. Star wanted to be the type of queen her mother was while still having fun and letting her emotions show through.

Tom on the other hand was more resentful towards his father. He wanted to be nothing like his father, yelling, banishing, violent. He didn’t want to be defined as that. He wanted to be someone that others would respect but not fear. But that was easier said then done.

Demons were angry by nature. They were violent and mean and could barely handle their anger. Tom thought he wasn’t like that, he thought he had perfect control. Until today.

Things had been piling up on him, his dad was pestering him over dating Star again. Johnny had found his way out of the lower circle of the underworld just so he too could bother Tom and now he and Star were fighting. He couldn’t remember what started the fight or why he’d gotten angry. But here they were in the woods of Mewni where they always met up trying to out yell each other.

Her words were barely processing in his mind, he’d pick up tidbits of “Calm down, Tom!” or “You always do this! Why can’t you….” His heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel the power surging through him the angrier he got.

“WOULD YOU SHUT UP!” He yelled his voice growing lower and the flames around his feet flaring up slapping at the tree tops. Star gasped and stumbled back away from him. Her heart began to race as thoughts of the entire forest burning from Tom’s anger. She stepped back towards him and yelled

“Tom stop! You’re doing it again! You need to stop this!” Tom stepped towards her the flames moving with him burning patches of the ground and threatening to burn the rest of the area around them.

“I need to stop this?! What is this?! What do I need to stop, princess?!” his voice was lower now so much angrier and it sounded so much different then what she was use to with him. “You want me to stop this?!” he yelled and made the flames flare up all over again setting several trees on fire. “Can’t handle me like this?! Is that it!? Then why don’t we just end it!? Why don’t you say it! We’re breaking up! Here I’ll make it easier for YOU! I’m over you!” he screamed and Star felt her breath catch in her throat.

That’s not what she wanted at all. She was happy with Tom even when he got angry like this. She wanted to work things out with him and talk to him but there was no talking to him like this. Anger flared in her and she clenched her teeth.

“Then I guess we’re over…” Star said it so quietly that Tom almost didn’t hear her. But he did hear her, very vaguely he heard her and that processed through his head more then anything else. The anger died near instantly and he fell back to the ground all the flame retreating to near nothing.

Star turned on her heel and began to walk away. Her face cast toward the ground hair covering her face. He ran up and grabbed her arm “Wait, Star.” he said, she yanked her arm from his grasp and shook her head.

“No Tom! You said it! So that’s it.” she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists so tightly he knuckles were turning white.

“I’m done. We’re done.” Once again she spoke so quietly that it was barely a whisper. But her voice was cold, near emotionless and left Tom with a detached feeling. She began walking away again and this time Tom didn’t chase her.


	5. TomStar: Movie Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Star watch a movie cuteness ensues.

Tom stood in the Diaz’s living room looking at all the pictures on the wall and feeling more then a tad bit awkward being there with only him and Star. Star said Marco had finally asked Jackie out for a date tonight and that the Diaz’s had some business party to go to. Star in question was currently running around the living looking for something.

“Starship, wouldn’t you rather go out and do something? Isn’t it a bit weird to stay here when it’s only the two of us?” Tom asked looking to the big family portrait of Marco and his family. Star poked her head up from behind the couch and replied

“I don’t think so! Marco and I are home alone like all the time! Why would we be any different?” she then went back to digging under the couch for something.

“Well maybe because we’re…” Tom began again but Star stopped him when she jumped up from digging under the couch. She held a remote over her head and yelled

“Found it!” Tom looked to the remote in her hand then back to her, she was grinning brightly and seemed pretty excited over something so small. She jumped over the couch and grabbed his arm pulling him back towards the couch and tv.

“Come on! Come on! I gotta show you this!” She said excitedly sitting on the couch and pulling Tom next to her. She pointed the remote at box under the tv and pressed on. “Humans call this a movie! They trap little people onto these disks then put the disks into the little machine and the people create entire plays right here in your home!” Star explained as a title screen for something called “Tangled” came up.

“Sounds brutal….” Tom muttered quietly at the mental image of forcing souls into a tiny disk for mere-entertainment. “Didn’t think humans had it in them.”

Star was bouncing with excitement as she pressed play on the title screen. The movie began with a man narrating and zooming in on a tree with a wanted poster on it. Star stopped bouncing and made herself comfortable on the couch. The movie was odd it appeared to take place on Earth during an early age but held elements of magic in it. Like the girl, who reminded him of Star, with her hair that healed people and the magic flower from the opening.

As the movie progressed Star managed to slowly drift closer and closer to Tom until she was close enough to be holding his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Tom kind of stiffened at first but relaxed as they got back to watching the movie and he wrapped his arm around her her. At several points Star would whisper “This is my favorite part.” so Tom would pay more attention to those parts.

It was at the very end after Rapunzel and Flynn kissed that Star moved. She reached up grabbed Tom’s shirt and pulled him down surprising him with a kiss. He grinned into the kiss and could feel her smiling back as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Tom ran his fingers through Star’s hair as Star ran her hands down his sides.

They were interrupted when they heard Marco yell “Woah! Ok! Not expecting to walk in on that.” They both broke apart and turned to stare at the door where Marco was standing covering his eyes. “You guys just keep doing what you’re doing! I’m just gonna go upstairs!” he closed the door with his foot and hurried upstairs not looking directly at them and using one hand to block his vision from them.

Tom growled a bit clearly agitated over the interruption. Star rolled her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed Tom’s arm pulling him back down to her. “Forget about it.” she said before kissing him again and that’s exactly what he did while he kissed her.


	6. Tom Apologize to Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's not very shippy or romantic but more just about Tom and Star making up over their breakup.

Marco and Star leapt out of the portal and both turn just in time to see the portal close on the giant monster that’d been chasing them. “Oh my god!” Marco gasped and laid down on the ground holding a hand over his heart. “That was way too…” he began when Star jumped off the floor and yelled

“Exciting!” he looked over to her like she was crazy a moment then began to laugh as he sat up.

“Yeah, that was pretty exciting.” he agreed grinning at her. Now that he wasn’t in danger of being ripped apart by a giant beast that they had no control of it had been pretty fun. Star was practically surging with energy as she bounced in place looking for something else exciting to do.

“Where should we go next? How about Morphasis 12! They have monsters there that are twelve feet tall with laser beam eyes and….” a knock at the balcony door stopped her. They both went silent and looked to the door before each giving the other a confused look. There was another more impatient knock and Star began walking towards the door.

“Wait, what if it’s Ludo?” Marco said lightly grabbing Star’s arm, Star grinned and shrugged.

“Only one way to find out!” she took her arm away from Marco and went towards the door again. Marco stood up and walked behind her preparing to fight just in case. Star opened the door still smiling until she saw who was behind it. Then her smile fell and turned into a glare

Tom stood on her balcony with his hands in his pockets and a nervous look on his face. He saw Star and Marco and pulled a hand out of his pocket to give a small wave.

“Hey Starship. Ummm… Star’s friend. Marco, right?” he seemed to be trying to be polite but it was still pretty awkward. Star crossed her arms and scowled at Tom while Marco instantly jumped into a stance ready to fight. “I’m not here to fight. I just want to talk with Star.” Tom said hoping Marco would get the hint and leave. Marco got the hint alright but refused to leave Star took a deep breath in then let it out again.

“Marco could you please leave Tom and I to talk?” she asked turning towards her best friend. Marco gave her a surprised look before looking towards Tom again. He walked up next to Star and whispered

“What if he tries something?”

“Marco, what did I tell you about heroes and friends?” Star replied. It was nice that he was worried about her but this was something she had to deal with on her own. Marco backed off but didn’t take his gaze off Tom.

“Alright I’ll leave you two to talk but if you need me I’m right outside Star’s door.” Marco said as he slowly backed out of the room. When the door shut behind Marco Star stepped onto the balcony with Tom.

“What is it, Tom?” she asked sounding exasperated by him already and he thought about leaving without even telling her why he’d shown up. It’d probably be easier then asking for her forgiveness. But no this was one of the steps he needed to take to get better and he wasn’t gonna back out.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for hurting you.” he began trying to keep eye contact with Star though he wanted to look away. Star was a bit surprised by this, was he really saying what she thought he was saying? “I messed up big time. I let my anger get the best of me and I took it out on you and that was wrong of me.” He was, Tom was admitting he was in the wrong. “Everything that happened was because of me and I’m sorry.” Star was speechless she hadn’t expected him to come to her and apologize or admit he was wrong. Tom waited for a bit watching for her reaction when she didn’t say anything he turned and said “I get it. You don’t want to talk to me. I’ll just go.”

He began to walk away but Star reached out and grabbed his arm. “Wait, no. Don’t go.” she said. He stopped and turned back to face her there was a moment of them just staring at one and other before star let go of his arm. She stepped closer to him and said “Tom, thank you for saying all that. I’m really glad you came to me and said all that.” she was smiling at him now, the glare and anger from before having dissolved just a tiny bit.

“No problem…” Tom’s voice was quiet and it came out in a mutter. He broke eye contact again to look towards the ground. “Do you think we can go back to what things were like before?“

“I don’t think we’ll start dating again.” Star replied and the disappointment Tom felt from hearing that was obvious

“Oh.” she could also hear it in his voice. She did grab his hand and smile at him though.

“But let’s be friend for now. See where that takes us.” He looked back to her and smiled too.

“I’d like that.” After he said that Star smiled brighter and tucked on his hand then pulling him towards the house.

“Then come on! Let’s go get Marco to make us some nachos!”


	7. Tomco: You don't have to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first to a whole bunch of sad TomCo requests I got. Human AU  
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND DEPRESSION

“You don’t have to stay.” Marco was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest and facing away from his boyfriend. Tom sat next to him trying to comfort him. He leaned his head on Marco’s shoulder and lightly squeezed Marco’s hand.

“But I want to.” he muttered back using his free hand to pull the blanket closer to them. There was a Bruce Lee movie playing but Tom didn’t think either of them were really paying attention. Both were lost in their own thoughts and neither were watching what was going on, it was more for background noise.

When Tom had come over that day he hadn’t been expecting to spend the night or keep Marco by his side the entire time. But then again when he’d gone over he hadn’t expected to find Marco sitting on the ground with a knife to his wrist either. They’d had the conversation about why he’d done it already, the whole tears and yells thing had passed. Now was the part that left them both numb and scared.

Marco gave Tom’s hand a hard squeeze and whispered “I’m sorry.” Tom picked Marco’s hand up and kissed it. He nuzzled his head into the crook between Marco’s shoulder and neck.

“I know.” When Tom had taken the knife away he saw other scars on Marco’s arms. When he asked why he did it Marco replied with he didn’t know. He just did. Tom had gotten frustrated and started yelling Marco didn’t yell back this time. He broke down into tears then and Tom thought he felt his own heart shatter at the sight. He apologized profusely and held Marco as tightly as he could trying to comfort him.

They’d cleaned up the cut and treated everything themselves, Marco kept begging Tom not to call the police or take him to the hospital. Tom agreed but only if he could stay there with him for as long as he thought necessary. Marco agreed to that if it meant keeping him from the hospital. Tom thought it’d be best to try and distract Marco.

Which is what he was trying to do with the Bruce Lee movies, that personally Tom had no interest in, and the blanket cuddles. It must not have been working very well since Marco was apologizing again. Tom was as close as he could get to Marco without literally sitting on top of him. They both went quiet again as they tried to watch the movie. There was a big action scene going on that Tom couldn’t figure out what had built up to it. He refused to say anything though. Until he heard sniffling coming from Marco and he moved his arm off of Tom.

Tom sat up and looked to his boyfriend watching him wipe tears away from his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Tom quickly reached over and put his arm around Marco. Marco crawled closer to him and further under the blanket trying to hide his face.

“I’m so sorry…” Marco whispered through the tears. Tom had been trying so hard all day not to break down himself. He’d been doing such a good job too until now. Until he saw the person he found most precious to him breaking down again. Tears began to fall as he hugged Marco and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s ok…. We’re ok….”


	8. Tomco: Shhh, C'mere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty happy with this one. Now it's Tom's turn to be in pain!

“Shh, c’mere…” Tom covered his ears and shook his head no. He had his back turned towards Marco and refused to turn around. Marco could tell he was crying though and he wanted to make Tom feel better. He didn’t know what could have made a demon cry but it must have been big.

Tom closed his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth and tightened his palms around his ear. He couldn’t believe he was breaking down like this in front of Marco no less. Then again breaking down in front of his boyfriend was better then breaking down in front of some of the other demons.

They’d just been hanging out and goofing around at Marco’s house when Tom began to break down. Marco had brought up Marshmallow in passing when Tom fell silent. He didn’t think terribly much of Tom’s sudden silence, they’d gone on with their cuddling until all of a sudden Tom began crying. Then the crying turned into hard sobbing which turned into where they were now. Tom sitting with his back to Marco ears covered, eyes shut tight and refusing to face his boyfriend.

Since Tom refused to move Marco moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulder and pulled Tom closer. “It’s ok…” he said in a quiet soothing voice. Tom turned towards him and buried his face into Marco’s shirt, he grabbed onto his shirt and held it as tightly as he could. Marco didn’t know why Tom was crying but he knew Tom well enough to not ask many questions. He sat holding holding Tom closer and rocking with him trying to clam his boyfriends sobs.

Very slowly Tom stopped crying until all that was left was weak dry sobs. He was breathing hard and he felt like an idiot for breaking down like this. He was a demon, they weren’t suppose to break down in front of their boyfriends. They were suppose to be big and scary and angry. But he didn’t want to be that, he didn’t want to break down in front of Marco either. But after today it was inevitable. Since Tom could now breath without crying Marco asked “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tom took a deep breath in and buried his face further into Marco’s shirt. “They took Marshmallow…” It was a bit hard to hear Tom but Marco could hear him. “They said I was getting soft because of him and they killed him.” Tom explained taking his head out of Marco’s shirt so he could hear Tom better.

“Oh…. Oh man…. Tom, I’m sorry….” Marco wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Was there really anything for him to say? He pulled Tom into a hug and rested his head on top of Tom’s head. That little bunny meant the world to Tom everyone knew that. But Tom was a demon prince he couldn’t show any sign of weakness. Marshmallow was a sign of weakness in their eyes so it was unsurprising that they’d have killed the little animal. “I’m sorry…” Marco repeated, Tom took a deep breath in and hugged Marco back. He was more afraid then hurt.

What if they found out about Marco? What if they saw Marco as a sign of weakness for Tom? What if they came for him? Tom tightened his hold on Marco and closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn’t let them, they wouldn’t take Marco. Marco was too important, they wouldn’t take him.


	9. Tomco: oh f***, OH F***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of graphic violence and gore and blood and stuff in this one. Also it's really bad, so feel free to skip this one. Also Older Tomco and can be seen as a sequel to "Shh, C'mere."

“Oh fuck, of FUCK.” Was all Marco could thing as he ran. He rushed down an alley and threw himself behind a dumpster in an attempt to hide. He thought the other demons didn’t know his existence, he thought he was in the clear from them. But he was wrong. They knew he existed and they wanted him dead. He didn’t know why he just knew they were out for blood, his blood to be exact.

He held his breath listening for claws on concrete or low growls that could indicate the demons were near by. He didn’t hear anything which brought no comfort to him, the exact opposite in fact. His heart was racing, his ears were ringing and he was panicking. He could usually fight the demons off but these guys were bigger then what he was use to and they were more vicious. He thought to call Star but she was back in Mewni and he didn’t know how long it’d take her to get there. Plus he left the portable mirror at home thinking he wouldn’t need it.

As he was thinking of what he could do a shadow fell over him he froze and his heart sank. He slowly turned towards where the shadow was coming from. Before he could see it though something grabbed him by his throat and yanked him up off the ground. He let out a choked yelp and began trying to kick at what was holding him. He got a good look at what was holding him now, it was a giant red humanoid monster with black wings, brown horns like a rams and claws that dug into his throat. The thing had small beady eyes and a crooked grin which showed all the sharp teeth in his mouth.

The thing wasted no time in what it did next. It lifted it’s hands black claws catching the sunlight and  shoved its hand straight through Marco’s chest grabbing his heart. Marco gasped for air one last time before his eyes rolled back and he went completely limb. The thing ripped his heart out and stared at it a minute before vanishing completely. It reappeared in the underworld before a throne of fire and rock.

On the throne sat a boy with pinkish-red hair, pointed ears with piercings and three eyes. The boy was only about seventeen in demon standards, probably the youngest king that had ruled in a long time. He wasn’t paying attention, holding some papers in his hands and reading over them. The thing dropped Marco on the ground and walked towards his king. It knelt onto one knee when it got to him and held the heart out in an offering. Tom looked up from his work looking less the pleased by being interrupted. The demon began to speak about having brought an offering for his lord but Tom paid no attention.

His attention was brought to the body laying on the ground behind the demon. Tom slowly stood up from his throne he grabbed the demon by his throat. He shoved the demon aside causing it to drop the heart as he walked towards the body. His breath caught in his throat when he was finally close enough to see who it was. He stood there staring wide eyed at Marco’s body and unable to speak. He could see blood still coming from the wound in Marco’s chest and all the color from Marco’s face had paled. Tom bent down and touched Marco’s hand, he was freezing cold even down here.

Anger washed over Tom as he stood up and turned towards the demon. “YOU!” he screamed his voice lowering and all the fire around them shot up. He walked towards the demon and grabbed it by the throat again. The demon was technically bigger then him but Tom had more power. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” he asked his hand tightening on the demons throat. The demon gasped and clawed at Tom’s hand trying to get him to let go. Tom was burning the demons throat, its skin actually melting off in his grip.

“I brought you the heart of the human you wanted most! Wasn’t that what you wanted?!” the demon said confused by his masters anger over this. Tom’s eyes were completely red now they were glowing with anger and he felt his power rising within him. They weren’t suppose to know about Marco, how had they found out? He tightened his grip until he could feel his nail digging inside of the demons throat. Then he ripped his hand out, the demon screamed in pain as its souls and forcibly ripped from its body. Tom dropped the demon and burned its soul in his hand. He was still furious the fire of the throne room was burning harder then ever before and the power in him rising. He turned around facing Marco’s body once more.

He took a deep breath in and bent down, the fire died a little and his rage subsided. Marco’s soul had already passed on, his body had gotten caught in the fire and was burnt. Tom covered his mouth and closed his eyes. He felt tears begin to form but they evaporated before they could leave his cheeks. He put a hand on Marco’s body letting it burn the rest of his body to ash. He opened his eyes once he felt the body was gone and stared at the ash on the ground.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered standing up and moving back to the throne. As he got close to the throne he saw Marco’s heart still laying on the ground it was half burnt making it look broken. He took another deep breath in and picked up the heart. It burnt in his grip and he scattered the ash by his throne, he sat on the thrown and hung his head covering his face. “I’m so sorry…”


	10. TomStar: Someplace Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really proud of the design I took for the place they visit. Honestly I'll probably use the setting again sometime.

Tom sighed and tried not to show how nervous he was. Star had agreed to go on a date with him and she was late. They were meeting at “The Never Ending Garden” for just a casual walk to spend time together. The Never Ending Garden was a beautiful place with plants from every dimension and beasts both mighty and majestic. But Tom couldn’t appreciate the beauty surrounding him as he stood at the gate of the garden. Something at the back of his head was saying he’d been stood up but he chose to ignore that thought.

He stood by looking around expectantly and ignoring all the other beings that went in and out of the gardens. He was checking his watch again when a portal opened in front of him. Star stepped out of the portal and smiled at him as she fixed her horned headband. She was wear a  light pink dress that ended a bit above her knees with a pair of light pink boots to match. She had her usual star shaped bag with her and a gold necklace. They walked towards each other and met in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Hey, Starship! Looking good.” he said trying to compliment her.

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” she replied with a little wink. He wore a white button up with a black dress coat and black jeans. Star grabbed his hand and began heading for the garden. She’d never visiting the Never Ending Garden before and she was beyond excited to be there. An entire world full of nothing but plants and animals? That’d be the best!

Tom smiled to himself as he let her drag him to the garden. As soon as they passed through the gates Star stopped and stared. They were met with a beautiful sight of large brightly colored flowers with patterns of stripes and stars and hearts and spots. The ground was completely covered in roots growing across one another into the dirt that must have been below them. Above them was only the leaves of bigger trees and flowers with long stems that their petals down over head. It was lit by a spell of flying lights.

Star gasped and felt her breath get completely taken away. Tom had been to the garden many times before, though he’d never admit it, and was unfazed by the beauty. Instead he found himself looking over to the girl next to him a small smile on his features with a dreamy stare. Except Tom wanted to show her more then just where they entered. So now it was his turn to grab her hand and lead her away.

“Come on! There’s so much more to see.” He said leading her towards the other flower fields. There were no real paths to follow just the lights that followed them no matter where they went. The sky was still covered by a canopy of tree tops and leaves as Tom led Star towards the bottom of the hill that the garden had dropped them at. There was no real entrance to the garden either. Just a gate that appeared and spat them out where it felt necessary. Then when someone wanted to leave another gate would appear to drop them back where the gate they went in through was.

Star laughed as Tom led her down the hill which was steeper then Tom thought and he ended up sliding down the rest of the way. But he couldn’t get mad not with how much Star was laughing over this and how happy she seemed. He actually began to laugh too and for a moment they both just laid on the ground laughing and holding hands.

When they stopped laughing they looked over to each both smiling and looking loveingly at the other. Tom pulled Star’s hand up and lightly kissed it, she laughed and pulled her hand away sitting up quickly. She pulled her legs up to her chest and stared up above them, he sat up and tared up with her. His hand resting in between them, there was a break in the canopy of leaves and petals right above them. A sky of dark blue looked back down to them with bright shining stars high above them.

“I never get a good chance to look at the stars.” Tom admitted, Star put her hand on top of his but neither looked away from the sky.

“What do you mean? You see a Star almost every day.” Star looked away from the sky so she could make eye contact with him. He looked over to her slightly confused to what she could mean. He lived in the underworld they almost never got to see the stars. “You get to see me.” He laughed and took his hand away reaching up and touching her cheek fingers lightly passing over her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling closer. When they broke he kissed her cheek and said

“And you’re the only star I’ll ever need.”


	11. Tomco: Just Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sad stuff for Tomco

“Just leave me ALONE.” Marco turned towards Tom clenching his fists tightly. Tom took a step back completely shocked by his boyfriends sudden outburst. They’d just been hanging out with Star when they Ludo and his goons attacked. Tom had done a great job of keeping the goons away from Marco. So why was he so upset?

After the fight Marco had gotten really mad about something and stormed off leaving Star and Tom behind. Tom chased after him which is where they were left off now. With Marco turning and yelling at Tom for reasons Tom didn’t know. Marco let out a heavy breath and held his hand to his head. “Just go away, Tom. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Why?” Tom asked crossing his arms and finding himself slightly aggravated over his boyfriends sudden anger at him. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He just wanted to make sure Marco didn’t get hurt in battle. Was that so bad?

“Because I said so!” the reply was childish and immature but at this point Marco didn’t care. He had, had it with Tom’s constant need to protect him. He was a tough kid he didn’t need anyone protecting him. Tom snorted at Marco’s reply not accepting it as a proper answer.

“That’s the dumbest excuse you’ve ever tried to pull.” Tom was now tapping his foot impatiently. Marco found that gesture irritating it felt like Tom was trying to use it to quicken Marco’s reply.

“Why don’t you just listen to me? Why can’t you just do what I ask!” Marco yelled stepping closer to Tom. Tom didn’t react he just kept frowning and tapping his foot waiting for Marco to explain himself.

“Well what are you asking me to do, Marco?” Tom snapped back uncrossing his arms and stepping towards Marco. “Are you asking me to go away or are you asking me to break up with you?” He narrowed his eyes at Marco and Marco let out an aggravated groan.

“This is why Star broke up with you Tom!” he knew that was a touchy thing to say but he was so mad at this point he didn’t even care. “Because you say shit like that and you never listen!”

“I do so listen! I’m listening right now and what is sounds like is you’re trying to break up with me!” Ok Tom was pretty paranoid about Marco breaking up with him. He never did take break ups well and he was constantly terrified that Marco was going to break up with him.

“I don’t want to break up with you!” Marco yelled tugging at his hair then sighing and letting go of his hair. “Tom, I love you. I really do but. I don’t need you protecting me. I can take care of myself.” Marco explained trying to calm himself down. Tom opened his mouth to argue back but nothing came out, he closed his mouth and looked to the ground.

“I know Marco. I love you too and that’s why I want to protect and keep you around as long as I can.” Ever since Tom and Marco started dating this had been eating at the back of Tom’s mind. He never wanted to bring it up to Marco though because he didn’t want to panic him. But now the truth needed to come out. “Marco, you’re not gonna live forever. I am. I’m immortal and you’re not. We love each other but it’s not going to last forever. You’re gonna die sooner or later and I just want to make sure it’s later instead of sooner.” he grabbed his arm and refused to make eye contact focusing on a patch of grass on the ground instead. “I just don’t want to lose you….”


	12. Tomco: Sick of being useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marco are on a date. Marco admits something. Sequel to Just Leave me Alone

“I’m so sick of being useless.” Marco said quietly. Leaning against the side of the house and staring up at the sky. Tom jumped a bit at his boyfriends sudden words. He looked towards Marco wordlessly waiting for him to continue.

Marco mindlessly picked at the grass next to him refusing to move his eyes from the Blood Moon eclipse that was happening above. While Tom was use to this kind of stuff Marco was much more excited. Marco had been so excited to see it, apparently it only happened every 18 years. Which was practically a blink of an eye for a demon such as Tom. So Tom wanted to surprise Marco with a date to the top of the biggest hill outside of town. He wanted to surprise Marco with a beautiful view of the moon.

But something was wrong, Tom could tell that as soon as he picked Marco up. Marco was extremely quiet and distant today like he wasn’t all there. Tom was a bit miffed about it because this was suppose to be sweet and romantic and Marco wasn’t showing any kind of appreciation now. But he was controlling his anger very well not showing his aggravation over it. Now that Marco was talking though he felt he was better understanding what was wrong.

Marco didn’t say anything else about the matter for several minutes though. So Tom took a deep breath in, let it out and finally said. “You’re not useless.”

Marco closed his eyes tightly, sighed and shook his head. “Yes I am. Just admit it, Tom. I’m a normal old human who can’t handle himself in battle and constantly needs saving by you and Star.” Tom opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He was horrible with stuff like this, he couldn’t give pep talks no matter how hard he tried and in general he was terrible with dealing with emotions whither they were his or someone else’s.

“Is this about last week? Cause I’m still… Sss-sorry… About that.” if dealing with emotions was hard for him then apologizing was even worth. He was trying at least. They’d fought last week over Tom trying too hard to protect Marco. Tom had agreed to stop being so protective but Marco still seemed upset over it. Marco shook his head and sighed

“No. It’s just the truth. I know that now. I’m useless and weak and you deserve someone better.” Tom stared at Marco waiting for him to continue. He hoped Marco would continue just so he could have more time to think on what to say. To make his boyfriend feel better. But nothing came up, Marco didn’t continue and Tom couldn’t think of what to say. So he decided to act.

He reached over putting his hand on top of Marco’s making Marco look to him. Tom leaned closer until finally his lips were touching Marco giving a small kiss. It didn’t last long before Tom pulled away again getting an idea as to what to say. 

“Marco, you’re the only human I know who can kick monsters butt like no one else. You’ve saved Star and I more times then I can count and you’ve helped me in more ways then I can count. I love you Marco and if you’re useless.” He casted his eyes towards the ground now and gave a small chuckle “Then I don’t even want to think what that makes me.” he looks up again making eye contact once more. “You’re perfect.”


	13. Tomco I can't Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Star and Marco get captured by pirates. Tom is thrown overboard. Warning death and drowning.

“I can’t breathe!” was the thought that kept racing through Tom’s mind as he kicked and squirmed. He looked up towards the surface of the ocean trying to estimate how far he’d have to swim. Problem was he didn’t know how to swim and his arms were tied.

He closes his eyes and kicked again. He couldn’t die like this, it just couldn’t happen. He was a demon god damn he couldn’t be killed this easily! He wanted to cry for help and scream and beg but he couldn’t. He was sinking lower to the bottom of the ocean with no way to escape.

The day had started just fine, he and Star and Marco were adventuring as usual. Star wanted to show them this island she’d found and they were excited to see it. But then things took a turn for the worst, pirates found them. If it’d been normal pirates that would have been fine. But these pirates had been smart, they’d been travelers like Star and Tom. They knew about magic, Mewmans and Demons.

They got the jump on all three of them capturing them. Tom went down fighting the whole way, he couldn’t stand letting them just capture them. But he got distracted, he saw them capturing Marco and panic raced into his mind. They got him from behind then and he made the mistake of trying to fight again. They took the three onto the boat taking Star and Marco to cells while leaving Tom above land. They had him in chain which he could have melted through if they hadn’t been blessed. He heard their plan to hold Star for ransom and sell Marco to slave traders. Tom started trying to fight again he couldn’t let this happen he wouldn’t. Except he had no say in the situation.

They refused to deal with him then throwing him off the boat and straight into the water. That’s where he was left now sinking lower and lower. Panicking trying to swim, trying to save his friend and loved one. But the more he tried the more exhausted he got. The blessed chains, the water, neither were helping him here. Everyone knew water and fire demons should never be mixed but he couldn’t let that stop him. He had to save Star and Marco. He had to get out, he had to…

It was too hard. He couldn’t breath, everything was getting dark and he needed help. “No. Please I have to save him. I can’t let him, I have too…” his eyes began to close, there was something familiar coming towards him. He could tell who it was, there was a familiar feeling to the person. Marco. But he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t survive anymore. No matter how hard he tried. He let his eyes fall close and opened his mouth one last time in an attempt to say “I’m sorry.”


End file.
